microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
6x010 - My Little Pony
Plot On your mark, get set, race to the microwave finish! The guys welcome their new thoroughbred horse, Pinkie Pie, into the lab. And with the Kentucky Derby just around the corner, Jory decides that Pinkie Pie needs to get supercharged inside Jackie, as a surefire way to win the race. Sadly, Jackie killed Pinkie Pie, rather than supercharging her. The poor horse got her pretty mane caught in flames, her face turned black with soot, and her legs started to melt. Bad idea, but good idea if you're looking for a can of My Alpo Pony or a bottle of freshly made glue. Trivia *The name of the pony is Pinkie Pie. Jon and Jory were informed of the name in the note the donator, Tilas, sent to them. In the donation episode, Jory hilariously said, "Pinkie Pie will soon pinkie-die!" *The donated Pinkie Pie is from the third generation of My Little Pony. This episode was posted a little more than a year before Friendship is Magic premiered, which began the fourth generation. Pinkie Pie's G3 and G4 versions both have magenta hair as opposed to multi-colored on the donated one. *This episode cleverly aired the day before the 2009 Kentucky Derby. *Interestingly, Riley "fingered" Jackie in this episode, the one right before the dildo. So, Jackie went from third base to full sex in one episode. *In the old days, people microwaved horses to harvest glue. *Farts were not allowed in season 6 episodes after episode #142. *My Little Pony renamed My Flaming Pony while they microwaving. *My Alpo Pony and My Little Elmer's Glue Bottle glue was available at Barnes & Noble Booksellers or Toys "R" Us. *Me and Jory will be attending Six Flags New England this Saturday to film a new season of "Roller Coaster Commotion" (my other weekly YouTube show) - if you're at the park, come say hi! *At 2:18, Jackie's glowing green display looks smaller than Little Einsteins. It ends at 2:29. Quotes *Jon: WHY is it catching on fire? We don't really care! We just like watching stuff burn! *Jon: Okay, now, the pony is no longer "My Little". She is "My Flaming Pony"! *Jon: What're you doing?! That's My Little Pony you're hurting! You don't care whether or not people live or die! Jory: You're right! *Jory: My Little Pony is now My Little Elmer's Glue Bottle! It's coming to a Barnes & Noble or Toys "R" Us store near you, for your kid! And it's tasty, too! Maybe it could end up in Alpo! (singing) My Alpo Pony, My Alpo Pony! It has the real, meaty taste of horses that your dog will love! *Jory: So, is it a good idea? Well, was it ever really a good idea to BUY a My Little Pony? Jon: No, never, unless you were three years old and a girl in 1988! Jory: Which I don't think I ever was! Jon: No, I skipped over that whole phase! Riley, on the other hand... Well, that's another story! Riley: Sh*t happens! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aCDtxPUGPQ&playnext_from=SL